Thank You, Sam
by emmerlii
Summary: Frodo thanks Sam for everyting that Sam did for him on their Quest. It's better than it sounds, I suck at summarys. Give it a chance. No slash, please review and enjoy. COMPLETE!


**Frodo awakes in Minas Tirith after the Quest and he has much to say to Sam. Please leave a review and enjoy. No slash**

**Thank you**

Waking up after the Quest seemed like some sort of heaven. The Ring, gone; the Quest, finished. Frodo opened his eyes to find himself in a bed, something that he hadn't touched since being in Rivendell, all those months ago. He looked down at his maimed hand and noticed that it was bandaged. The bed looked to be as if for a Man for it was much too large for Frodo. He saw something at the foot of the bed and his face lit up when he saw Gandalf. The two of them began to laugh.

Frodo then noticed that the door was slightly open and as it began to open more, Merry and Pippin walked in with broad smiles on their faces. Frodo wondered if they would continue with their jokes and fun now after everything that had happened, especially since they had been forced to grow up during those months, especially Pippin. He wasn't even of age yet, and now he sometimes spoke with the same sort of wisdom that Frodo did.

Next in came Gimli, Son of Gloin. He shouted Frodo's name. 'Gimli!' Frodo shouted back, in absolute glee of the Dwarf that stood in front of him.

Next through the door was Legolas Greenleaf. He had a broad smile on his face. This Elf truly had become one of Frodo's best friends. He bowed low to Frodo who was now shouting and talking with such enthusiasm that none of them had ever seen or felt for many months, not even Frodo himself.

Next in was Aragorn, son of Arathorn, and now king of Gondor and Arnor. He, too, had a broad smile on his face.

And then Sam walked in, though he never went any further than the doorway, fearing to intrude on Frodo and his time with the people that he hadn't seen for nigh on four months. Frodo saw Sam there, in the doorway and smiled solemnly at him. 'Come in, Sam, why should you be left out there when everyone else is in here?' Frodo said happily. The words "in here" seemed as if he had never said them before. Just the feeling of actually being inside a building was a wonderful feeling; something that Frodo hadn't felt for what seemed like an eternity.

Sam quietly moved forward as the others standing at the foot of the bed turned and parted for him to climb on the bed. Even Merry and Pippin parted to either side of the bed to allow Sam to lie next to his master.

'I don't quite know how to put this to all of you, but thank you all for your hospitality. I look wonderfully forward to hearing all of your tales since the Fellowship broke, but right now, I really need to talk with Sam,' at this, Frodo took hold of Sam's left hand in his right. 'I will talk with all of you when time permits, but what I have to say to this dear Hobbit cannot wait much longer.' Frodo looked at Sam lovingly, as if Sam was a younger brother, Frodo had always felt from the first moment that they had met that Sam was like a brother and he would always be protective of him. Frodo loved Sam unconditionally.

'Of course, Young Master, we all understand perfectly what the two of you mean to each other,' Aragorn said. 'Come, lads, let us leave these two Hobbits to what they need to discuss and we shall catch up with them again in a little while.' Merry and Pippin climbed off of the bed and filed out the door. Aragorn was the last to leave. Before he closed the door he said one last thing. 'Just call if the two of you need anything.' And with a wink he closed the door, leaving Frodo and Sam to each other.

'Mr. Frodo, what was it that you wanted to say to me?' Sam asked his master when Frodo didn't show any signs of talking.

Frodo looked deep into Sam's eyes. 'I wanted to thank you, Sam.' Frodo said quietly. He seemed to be interested in the bandage that was wrapped around his left hand.

'Thank me, for what? I don't rightly understand Mr. Frodo.' Sam was puzzled and Frodo laughed at his expression.

'For everything that you did for me, if it weren't for you, Sam, I would never have reached the Cracks of Doom. Its voice would have taken me long before it did if it weren't for you. You carried me up the slopes of Mount Doom when I could no longer carry myself. You were, and still are, my rock, Samwise; I do not know what I would do without you.' Sam would feel himself blushing.

'Thank you, Mr. Frodo, but I didn't really do all of it. I was there to help you when you needed help. It was your will that stopped you from taking the Thing before you did. I had naught to do with it, really.'

'But you did, Sam. On countless occasions you pulled my hand away and held it firm until I was over trying to take it and to hold it. You kept me sane. You kept me happy as best you could. I will never, ever forget everything that you did for me, Sam. After Gollum had tried to take the Ring from me and we fell over the edge of the cliff, I was so sure that you had given up hope and you wouldn't come to help me back up. But, when I saw your face, your arm reaching down to me, I knew that I had to take your hand. When I kept slipping from your grasp from all the blood that was on my hand, Sam, I was so sure that I wouldn't make it out of the mountain, and in order to save you from death, I had to follow Gollum. But, when you kept shouting at me to reach up and take your hand, the thought of death was so far from my mind. You reassured me to hang on to you like nothing else. You truly are a noble Hobbit of the Shire. You will definitely become more infamous around Middle Earth than I will ever hope to be. I dare say that you will become one of the world's most known and famous gardeners, Sam.' Frodo said. He had begun to fall asleep as he was talking.

'Are you all right, Sir?' Sam asked as Frodo's head began to droop.

'There are no Sir's here, Sam, only friends and brothers.' Frodo whispered to his companion. He rested his head on Sam's shoulder, clasping both of his hands in Sam's. The two of them fell asleep as that until Aragorn came in when he ceased to hear any talking. He had heard snatches of words here and there but he couldn't make out what it was that the two Hobbits had been talking about. He saw that Sam was shivering slightly when he walked in to check on the two of them, so luck would have it that he had brought in a blanket just in case when Frodo had first awoken.

He gently placed the blanket on the two Hobbits and Sam stirred and awoke. 'Will he be all right now, Strider?' he asked, looking into Aragorn's eyes sleepily.

'I'm not entirely sure, Sam. I have done all I can in my knowledge to help your Frodo heal, but I do not know if it is enough. He went through a lot with the Ring and everything, maybe even things that you don't know, especially the Blade that he was stabbed with on Weathertop. I do not know how much longer he will last. It could be a few weeks, or even until the age that is natural for your People, I do not know. But, I can offer you this, Sam, make the rest of his days as happy and comforted as you can. And another thing, I have a feeling that from the dates of October Sixth to March Thirteenth, he will be sick for that period of time, every year, for the rest of his life. They, of course, mark the dates that he was stabbed and was stung by Ungoliant's off spring.' Seeing tears begin to fill Sam's eyes, Aragorn knelt down to the Hobbit's level and held his shoulders. He would have taken Sam's hands, but they were wrapped around Frodo's hands and so he thought better than to disturb Frodo from where he rested. 'Keep your head up high, Samwise. He will have a good life for the rest of his days as long as you're there with him. I know just how much he loves and cherishes you. You are like a brother to him, Sam, I'm sure that Frodo has told you all of this before, but he would not have lasted if it weren't for you.'

'Yes, he did, Sir, right before he fell asleep, he did. That was what we were talking about, you see?' Sam said as he attempted to hide the fact that he was yawning, though it didn't work very well.

'I see that you are in need of rest, young Master,' Aragorn said with a small laugh. 'I will see to it that you are called when it is time for luncheon. Get some rest, now.' Aragorn said quietly. He kissed Sam's brow and checked to make sure that Frodo wasn't in any pain while he slept but he found that Frodo's face was relaxed, then he left the two of them to indeed, get some rest.


End file.
